Casey Kasem
Casey Kasem did a voice-over cameo as himself on his radio show after the Ghostbusters became famous. Canon History Casey Kasem mentioned how the Ghostbusters captured a ghost at the fashionable dance club, The Rose then stayed on to dance the night away with some of the lovely ladies who witnessed the disturbance. He continued on with the countdown. Dana Barrett happened to be listening to Kasem at the time when he mentioned the Ghostbusters. Ghostbusters Related Credits *Ghostbusters - Portrayed as himself, an Radio Personality **Chapter 14: Welcome Aboard About Casey Kasem was well known as the voice of Shaggy in Scooby-Doo from the first series starting in 1969 all the way to 2005, then in Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! he voiced Uncle Albert (Shaggy's Uncle) from 2006-2008. He would take over Shaggy's voice again in 2008 and contunue til 2012. He would for two more years take on 1970's Shaggy unaccreeddited. During much of his voice acting career he also was a radio personality. He was involved in starting American Top 40 in 1970, which ran til 1988. In 1988, in contract dispute with ABC, he left and formed Casey's Top 40, which ran from 1988 til 1998 when Kasem got the rights to American Top 40 which he ran from 1998 to 2009. Other Works The information in this section is gathered from IMDb and is meant to only be a brief list of highlights of their career. *The People Next Door (TV Series) - Actor for an episode (1989) *Matt Houston (TV Series) - Actor for an episode (1983) *The Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries (TV Series) - Actor for two episodes (1977) *Soul Hustler - Actor (1973) *Scream Free! - Actor (1969) Trivia * Kasem was the Host of syndicated radio program "American Top 40" from 1970 - 1988.IMDb-Casey Kasem * The Tall Woman at Party that Louis dances with is played by Kasem's real-life wife Jean Kasem. IMDb-Jean Kasem * Kasem was added at the last minute in post-production. From coming up with the idea of using Kasem to cutting Kasem into the film, it only took 24 hours. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 93 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0590336843. Michael Gross recounts: "Casey Kasem was included at the very last minute during post-production. In fact, the idea of putting him in came to us the day before we recorded it. We called him up, made the deal, he appeared the next day, read his bit and we cut it into the film -- all in 24 hours." *On page 20 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #20, in panel 1, on the left side with their backs to the reader are Casey and Jean Kasem. References Notes Gallery Miscellaneous JeanAndCaseyKasem.jpg|Jean and Casey Kasem at a Museum of Television & Radio Event CaseyKasemImage1.jpg| CaseyKasemImage2.jpg| CaseyKasemImage3.jpg| CaseyKasemAutograph1.jpg|Autographed Photo (formerly owned by Paul Rudoff) CaseyKasemAutograph2.jpg|Autographed Photo (formerly owned by Paul Rudoff) Secondary Canon TomErikTristanKasemsIDWV2Issue20.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #20 Category:GB1 Characters Category:Minor character Category:GB1 Actors